


Sweet Dreams, Dean.

by codependentsoulmates



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codependentsoulmates/pseuds/codependentsoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam works his psychiatrist crap mumbo jumbo on these two male witches, Dean can’t help but stare at the shorter one. The shorter witch catches his eye on more than one occasion and when he and the taller one thanks Dean and Sam for helping them with their differences, his voice fucking drips with sex when he purrs ‘let us know how we can ever repay you’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams, Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of remix of ‘Shut up, Dr Phil’ on Supernatural. Written as a birthday present for my friend who can be just as fucked up as I am. Hope she likes it. Happy birthday, sweetie :)

Dean knows he should stop looking at the ebony haired witch, but he can’t. He knows he should stop, but he can’t bring himself to turn away from the chocolate gaze that burns with a smirk each time the witch meets his eye. While Sam counsels the two men through their differences, all Dean can think about is how much he wants to fuck this man. And that really isn’t a good thing, because the other witch with dark golden curls obviously isn’t good at sharing. But, despite all that, Dean just can’t tear his eyes away from this man, Brian, he remembers. His husband’s name is Matt. 

As they leave, Brian’s voice drips pure lust as he thanks the brothers, but somehow Dean knows it’s directed at him. 

“Let us know how we can ever repay you,” Brian drawls.

He lingers on their doorstep a bit more than is completely necessary. Matt’s gaze flits from his husband to Dean and after a brief period of regarding him with a narrowed and piercing gaze, he smirks. His hand rests on the small of Brian’s back and he says in a slow raspy kind of voice, “You better get goin’, Dean.”

Dean almost stumbles over the last step on his way back to the Impala but thankfully the two male witches don’t laugh at him.

***

“So what was up with the bedroom eyes you were flashin’ Brian with earlier,” Sam says, voice tinged with amusement once they’re back inside their motel room. Sam and Dean aren’t exactly exclusive, they know their love for each other can never be broken, their bond is too strong, but sometimes they give into carnal temptation. They are men after all.

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean says gruffly as he removes his jacket. “I wasn’t givin’ anyone any fuckin’ bedroom eyes. Who the fuck says bedroom eyes anyway, fuckin’ weirdo.”

Sam ignores the insult and rolls his eyes. “Dean, even a blind man could see the sex that was goin’ on between your eyes man. Don’t think Matt didn’t notice either. I saw that smirk he gave you just before we left.”

“Wow. Shut up, Sam!” Dean snaps, getting out of his clothes and standing in the middle of the room in his underwear. “I really don’t wanna talk about that, jeez.”

“Fine, Dean,” Sam says, but Dean can tell he’s laughing at him even though he’s not looking at his younger brother.

“Fuckin’ bitch,” Dean says grumpily as he climbs into bed and turns the TV on using the remote on the bedside table.

“Jerk,” Sam says cheerfully as he flops face down on the bed next to his brother.

***

Dean isn’t really sure of when he fell asleep. All he knows is that when he wakes up he’s not in his motel room and Sam isn’t by his side. He starts up abruptly, looking around and in the dim light of the room, coming from an unknown source, he sees two other men standing near the door. 

“He’s up,” one of them says, and Dean recognizes the voice as Brian. Holy shit.

They step forward, smiling at Dean, and for some reason he isn’t scared. He almost has an idea of what’s going to happen. He rubs his eyes and eyes them both as warily as possible, not wanting to make his enjoyment of the situation too obvious. “What have you done?” he says in the roughest voice he can manage.

“Oh,” Matt says. “We created a little timeloop, don’t worry about your brother. We can keep you hear as long as you want and the outside world will remain in the same time period as when we took you. Sam’s still sleeping, and will remain sleeping until you go back.” He grins, eyeing Dean up and down and Dean just feels a tad concerned. 

“So… why am I here?”

Brian grins and looks at Matt. The taller witch huffs a sigh but he gives Brian an indulgent look. “Seems like Brian here, has taken a liking to you. I figured that this was the least I could do after initiating the fight over nonsense. And, I saw how you looked at him and I thought you’d like it as well.” Almost as if sensing Dean’s slight discomfort, he quickly states. “I know we had been behaving irrationally, but if you wish to leave we will let you do so, we won’t keep you here against your will.”

Dean glances over to Brian. His muscles ripple beneath his vibrantly inked skin with the slightest movement. He glances back to Matt and notices that he isn’t bad either. Fuck, he’s attracted to both these men. “Well, fuck,” he says, face breaking out into a smirk. “Who am I to deny such a privilege?”

Brian beams and he nudges Matt’s tattooed arm with almost childlike exuberance. “Told you he’d say yes,” he said cheerily before pulling his shirt off and getting into bed with Dean. Matt steps a few paces back and takes a seat in a chair that sits in the corner of the room. 

Brian reaches for Dean’s face and strokes gently calloused fingers over his cheek, grazing his freckles. “So beautiful,” Brian says with a smile and Dean blushes much to his embarrassment. Brian huffs out a little laugh before leaning in and kissing Dean thoroughly. 

Dean gasps a little in surprise before returning the kiss. His lips part to allow Brian’s tongue access into his mouth and he can feel the witch smile against his lips. Brian licks over the ridges of Dean’s teeth, licks into his mouth hungrily. Dean feels like he’s being eaten alive but it feels so fucking good.

Dean presses his hands to the hard plane of Brian’s chest, kissing him back fiercely. Their tongues clash in a fiery dance and Dean sucks Brian’s bottom lip into his mouth. Brian whimpers softly and it’s probably one of the most erotic noises Dean has ever heard. He opens his eyes briefly and in the corner of his gaze he can see Matt shift. He hopes he’s not crossing any lines. 

Brian pulls away, eyes smoldering with lust and lips slightly swollen and red. He runs his hands over Dean’s chest, hands reverently stroking every scar he comes across. He pushes Dean down and straddles his lap. They begin kissing again, it’s brutal and carnal. When Brian grinds his hips down and the ridge of his jeans presses against the thin material of Dean’s boxers, the friction against his rapidly hardening cock wrenches a deep groan from him. 

“Want you to fuck me, Dean,” Brian murmurs against Dean’s lips. His hips are providing constant friction against Dean’s dick and Dean couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. Brian cups Dean’s face and licks desperately into his mouth, silently begging. 

“Okay,” Dean rasps breathlessly. “Yeah, fuck, Brian. Okay.” 

Brian grins and pulls away, lips spit slicked and shining red. He climbs off Dean to get his pants off as Dean frantically kicks his boxers off. Matt’s by the side of the bed suddenly and hands Dean a bottle of lube. “You clean right?” Matt says gruffly and Dean nods yes. He’d recently been in the hospital and for some reason the doctors had given him a blood test for everything under the sun since he hadn’t gotten one in a long time. Everything came back clean. 

Dean feels a dip on the other side of the bed, and Brian’s kneeling next to him, naked as the day he was born and Dean chokes up a little bit. Dean hasn’t met many people who were attractive when compared to Brian in this very moment. The only person he could say who probably fit the criteria would have to be his brother. 

Brian grins at him, cocky with the right dash of bashful as Matt presses the bottle into Dean’s hand. He retreats back to his chair and takes his seat.  
Dean looks up at Brian and he still has that grin on his face. He nods to the lube. “I assume you know how to use that?” 

That breaks the slight tension and Dean laughs. He pops the cap of the bottle and pours some of the cool sticky liquid over his fingers. He hears Brian’s voice hitch in anticipation as he scoots over. The witch lies on his back, legs spread and damn, there aren’t many things more erotic than having a man spread out for him.

He shifts and gets between Brian’s legs, he rubs a lube slicked finger over the puckered rim of Brian’s hole and smirks when the man’s back arches at the stimulation coupled with the feeling of the cold liquid. He notices Brian is already slightly slicked up and open and he has this image of Matt licking Brian open just before they brought him here and if he hadn’t been achingly hard already, that would have been the thing to do it. 

“Damn, you prepared for this,” he says in a wrecked voice as he forgoes any thoughts of being gentle and pushes two fingers inside Brian. The man beneath him makes this delicious keening noise, and Dean looks back to see if Matt’s going to get angry any time soon. 

The tall witch is still in his seat, looking rather relaxed and Dean could swear he sees Matt nod at him, giving him permission to proceed. Dean wastes no time in scissoring his fingers each time he thrusts in and out of Brian. He marvels at the tight, velvet heat the envelopes his fingers on every inward stroke. Brian whimpers beneath him, back arching and when Dean presses to fingers to Brian’s prostate the other man positively cries out sharply, tightening around Dean’s fingers and Dean moans roughly.

“Dammit, Brian,” Dean groans. He pulls his fingers out and slicks his hard cock with some of the lube. He hisses at the feeling before pouring some more lube down the crack of Brian’s ass.

“Fuck, Dean,” Brian whines, hips making little seeking thrusts as he watches Dean. “Fuck, want you in me, Christ, c’mon, Dean..” How can Dean resist Brian like that when he is begging with that velvet voice mixed those delicious whimpers ?

He grabs Brian’s hips with bruising force, he starts easing in when Brian thrashes and demands that he fuck him hard and fast and now.

Dean makes a choked moan before he does as Brian asked. He takes a couple deep breaths before plunging deep into Brian and bottoming out in one smooth stroke. Brian cries out Dean’s name and immediately Dean is accosted with the heat. Brian is fucking scorching from the inside, hot tight and wet and damn if this isn’t one of Dean’s favorite things in the world. He gives Brian a few minutes to adjust before he pulls out to push back in brutally. 

Brian moans so prettily and wraps his legs around Dean’s waist and Dean takes that as a request to fuck into him harder; deeper. Dean thrusts hard into Brian, making the smaller man shift up on the bed just slightly. Dean fucks into him roughly, noting how he seems to get off on the slight pain. Dean braces himself by placing his hands on either side of Brian’s head. He lowers his own head to press his forehead to Brian’s, hips almost jack-hammering into Brian. 

Brian’s a mess, moaning and whimpering steadily as Dean works his cock in and out of him. He reaches out to grasp at Dean’s back, digging his nails in. Dean hisses, the pain just heightening the pleasure. “Damn, Brian,” he groans, lowering his head to press it to the skin of Brian’s neck. It’s a heady smell: sweat, Brian’s cologne and just a scent that Dean can tell is pure unadulterated Brian. 

When Dean hits Brian’s prostate with the head of his dick, Brian screams and a burst of precome spurts from his own cock. Dean grins and aims his hips for that spot on every thrust, making Brian become a wrecked mess, screaming and nearly sobbing in his pleasure. 

“Fuck, Dean!” Brian shouts, through the haze of pleasure. “Fuck, oh god, so good. So fucking good, oh god.” 

He sucks on the skin of Brian’s neck, biting down in tandem with each of his particularly powerful thrusts. The sound of skin on skin is rivaled only by the sounds Brian makes as he comes undone beneath Dean. Brian’s cock drags against his tanned stomach, smearing precome in its wake. It’s flushed an angry red and Dean feels a slight thrill that he was the one to do this to him. 

He only realizes that Brian’s eyed had been closed when he looks up and sees Brian’s gaze locked on him. Their eyes meet and the feeling of molten lava sitting in the pit of his stomach sears through him and his movements become sloppy and uncoordinated. He reaches a hand between their sweat slicked bodies and grasps Brian’s cock in a hard grip. He jerks the smaller man off in time to his thrusts, bringing him closer to the edge until Brian manages to choke out “’m close…”

Dean lets go of Brian’s dick in favor of grabbing his hips once more. His thrusts slow down considerably, grinding on that bundle of nerves deep inside Brian on every inward thrust. He pulls Brian down to meet him on every thrust in and it almost takes him by surprise when Brian cries out in a hoarse voice, back arching impossibly high off the mattress and he’s coming. Thick white ropes of come coat his chest and stomach and he gets so fucking tight. Sofuckinghotandtight, Brian’s searing body is just clenching around his cock and with a rough groan, Dean’s reaching his climax as well. He comes deep inside Brian, not having the wherewithal to pull out even if he’d been instructed to do so. 

When his heart no longer feels like it’s going to explode, he slowly pulls out and Brian moans softly at the loss. 

Dean feels like his brain has been milked out through his dick by Brian’s ass and he can’t string together a coherent sentence. While he’s still teetering through the aftereffects of his mind-blowing orgasm, he vaguely senses Matt moving towards them and sitting next to Brian. The two witches whisper something to each other and share a soft kiss and Dean doesn’t feel a bit jealous, no he doesn’t. He’s got Sam if he wants to get all mushy. Matt pulls back from between Brian’s legs just slightly and when he’s about to protest, Matt laughs softly. “It’s not like that man,” he reassures.

Something glints in the dim light and Dean’s gaze flits onto Matt’s hand, or more specifically, the object that lies in it. “Jesus Christ,” Dean splutters. “Is that a plug?”

“Yeah, it’s some weird kink Brian has,” Matt says and he chuckles when his husband swats at his arm weakly. He turns to Brian who’s completely fucked out on the soft duvet and kisses him again, slow and loving. Dean lowers his gaze to Brian’s hole, feeling a surge of pride that he’s the reason it shimmering wet, red and swollen. He watches as Matt coaxes the little bit of come that’s leaked from Brain’s abused hole back in with the tip of the plug. 

“Jesus,” Dean moans just as Brian whimpers softly as Matt gently pushes the plug inside Brian’s ass. Matt looks back at Dean and grins slightly. “You must be tired,” he says softly, as he starts to remove his own clothes and settles in beside Brian. Brian immediately curls into Matt’s side and just as Dean lies down on the opposite of Brian, the ebony haired witch has fallen asleep.

***

In the middle of his slumber, Dean can swear he feels either one of the men next to him coax him into hardness with soft kittenish licks of his cock and balls. He figures it’s just a weird dream and he falls back into deep slumber. 

***

The second time Dean wakes up, it’s to the feeling of Brian’s mouth on his dick and Matt’s tongue in his ass. 

“Fuck,” he breathes, hips bucking up into Brian’s mouth and down onto Matt’s tongue. “Damn, fuck, guys, what the fuck.” 

Both witches laugh low in their throats and the vibrations shoot up his ass and dick and soon he’s trembling and about to come and it feels fantastic. Brian dips his tongue into the slit of his dick and Matt licks up to his balls and sucks on and then the other into his mouth. Brian sucks firmly at his dick as Matt fucks into him with his tongue; Matt sucks on the rim of his hole as Brian presses the flat of his tongue against the bundle of nerves just under the head of Dean’s cock.

Dean’s orgasm takes him by surprise and he’s coming with a hoarse yell, hips writhing into Brian’s mouth and onto Matt’s tongue. They both take turns licking him clean with the same kittenish licks he remembers from his ‘dream’. 

Brian presses a kiss to the head of Dean’s softening cock and Matt presses one to his quivering hole and, with a satisfied smile on his face, he drifts back to sleep.

***

The third time Dean wakes up, it’s to the quiet creakings of the bed. He knows he’s not the reason for it so he looks to the side where he can see Brian and Matt’s silhouette. Brian’s straddling Matt as Matt fucks into him slowly. They’re whispering softly to each other and Dean has enough common sense not to intrude.

They form one silhouette in the dim light, and when Brian comes it’s with a soft moan of Matt’s name. And when Matt comes it’s with a huffed breathy “yeah, like that, Bri.”

Dean closes his eyes, feeling like he witnessed something he wasn’t supposed to. And, he really misses Sam for a bit before he’s pulled back under. 

***

The fourth time Dean wakes up, it’s to Matt and Brian gently nudging him awake. “Come on,” Brian says, voice still wrecked from deep-throating cock. “Last round, gorgeous.” 

Dean groans softly, he’s tired but the idea of fucking Brian one last time dispels any last bit of sleepiness within him. “You’re both gonna fuck me,” Brian says with a devious glint in his eye. “At the same time.”

Dean can feel the arousal shoot through him and his dick start to thicken at Brian’s words. Matt reaches out and pumps Dean’s cock a little, bringing him to full hardness. “I take it you like that idea, Dean?”

Does he ever. The idea of Brian being fucked out and loose enough to take both his and Matt’s dicks is more appealing than he ever thought it could be. He sits up pulls Brian into his lap, kissing him deeply. Brian makes a soft noise of surprise before melting into the kiss, sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth and tangling it around his own. Matt makes a low growl of arousal next to him and Dean moans, the catch of calluses on the sensitive underside of his dick from Matt’s hand bringing him closer and closer to completion.

He slips one hand down to Brian’s ass and sees he still has the plug in. When he pulls away and looks to the couple with confusion evident in his gaze, Matt just laughs a little, voice even huskier from all the sex. “Brian’s a slut,” Matt says simply, but his voice is dripping with amusement and adoration and he’s looking at Brian with hearts in his eyes even thought Brian’s lust blown gaze is fixed on Dean.

Brian hums lowly, tilting his head to lick at Dean’s neck. “Hmm… I am,” he murmurs, sucking at the skin of Dean’s neck. “Think about it, Dean.” He kisses up to Dean’s earlobe, nibbling at it and suck on it. “Wanted to stay all open for you and Matty,” he says, voice dropping about an octave and deep with dark promise. “It turned me on so fuckin’ much,” he moaned. “The thought of keeping yours and Matt’s come deep inside me, staying all open and…” he flicks his tongue over Dean’s earlobe before kissing back to his neck. “Sloppy…” he bites down firmly, making Dean cry out sharply. “And loose for the both of you.”

“Jesus…” Dean says in a shaky voice. “You guys…”

Brian grins against Dean’s neck before climbing off him. Matt’s lying back on the bed, eyeing his husband hungrily as Brian crawls over to him. Brian moves up to straddle Matt’s hips. Dean watches as Matt kneads the flesh of Brian’s ass with two large hands which makes Brian whimper Matt’s name. Matt spreads Brian’s thighs and gently pulls the plug out causing Brian to hiss and push his hips back slightly. Dean’s breath catches in his throat as he takes in the sight.

The plug is bigger than the one he saw earlier and that just sends another pulse of blood down to his cock. He can see the pearly of his come and Jesus, Matt’s come too in the dim light of the room. Dean still hasn’t determined where the light is coming from. Brian’s ass is swollen, red and, Christ, so sloppy and wet and there really aren’t many things hotter than this. 

Matt looks over at him and beckons him over. He swallows thickly and does as requested of him. He positions himself behind Brian, hands gripping his hips. His fingers interlock with Matt’s. “Ready?” Matt asks in a gruff voice. 

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, looking at the expanse of Brian’s back. 

“On three,” Matt says and Brian laughs a little. “One,” Matt begins. “Two… Three.”

Dean and Matt both push into Brian at the same time and the raven haired man between them arches and cries out loudly. “Fuck!” 

Dean’s head is spinning. He wonders if Brian’s using magic at this point because there’s no way any normal person could be this fucked out and still feel scorching hot and tight. He groans and lowers his head to press a kiss between Brian’s shoulder blades. 

“Alright,” Matt says, voice sounding strained. “Try to match me. Go slow.”

And with that, the two men dominating Brian start moving in and out of his pliant body slowly, just a tad shallowly. Brian braces himself by pressing his hands to Matt’s tattooed chest. It’s clear he’s enjoying it by how much he’s moaning. “Oh God, Dean.. Matt. Matt… Jesus, Matt. Dean.” 

Dean can’t think of many things that could feel better than this. The feeling of Matt’s dick on his, plus Brian’s body around him is almost more pleasure than he can take. Sometimes they miscalculated and end up thrusting one after the other but mainly, they push into Brian’s slicked hole in tandem. 

“Fuck,” he hears Matt moan. He can feel Matt’s dick throb against his and it’s too much, it’s just too much. 

The three men come within seconds of each other. Brian comes first, the press of two cocks on his spot just pushing him over the edge. He cries out both their names, clenching around them both, forcing them even closer together and fuck it all, how is Brian doing that. Dean comes next, followed quickly by Matt. The two men moan roughly, stilling as they come deep inside Brian, filling him even more.

It feels like forever when Dean finally pulls out, followed by Matt. Brian collapses onto Matt’s chest, quivering violently through the overstimulation of that bundle of nerves deep within him. Dean runs his hand through his sweaty hair, his gaze is fixed on Brian’s hole: red, swollen, completely fucked open, leaking copious amounts of his and Matt’s come and fuck, it’s beautiful.

Matt looks up at Dean and grins, running his fingers over Brian’s back, soothing his shaking muscles. He beckons Dean over and when Dean complies, he leans up and kisses him fully. He hears Brian whimper and knows he’s watching. He closes his eyes and licks into Matt’s mouth, tasting an intoxicating mix of himself, Brian and Matt’s own unique flavor. 

When he pulls away, he yawns and the other two men laugh quietly. Brian reaches out to pull Dean in for a brief kiss then whispers. “Sleep, hunter.”

Dean settles in beside Matt, one arm draped over Brian’s back and he slowly falls back asleep.

***

The fifth time Dean wakes up, it’s to Sam nuzzling into his neck, kissing him awake with soft licks over his skin. He’s back in his motel room, sun streaming in through broken blinds and cigarette stains still on the ceiling.

“Sleep well, Dean?” Sam murmurs, voice thick with lingering sleep.

Dean thinks back to the night before, the timeloop those two male witches drew him into and he hides a smile. He pulls Sam up to give him a sound kiss before tucking into his side. 

He’s not sure if what happened was a dream or not, but what he does know is he has a serious case of morning wood and he’s convinced Sam’s gonna help him out with that later. 

“Slept great.”


End file.
